ARC-170 Starfighter
Summary The Advanced ReConnaissance-170 starfighter, often simply referred to as the ARC-170 fighter for short and also as the Advanced Recon Fighter, was a heavy starfighter manufactured by Incom Corporation and Subpro Corporation. The model was introduced in 22 BBY to be used by the Republic Navy’s Starfighter Corps. The fighter’s intuitive controls and outstanding performance made it a hit with Starfighter Corps Clone pilots and demand was high despite its rather large size and immodest price tag. The ARC-170 would prove itself an outstanding and versatile weapons platform throughout the Clone Wars. After the establishment of the Galactic Empire, it would go on to serve with the Imperial Navy till at least 14 BBY before being phased out it favour of the smaller and much cheaper TIE series. The Alliance to Restore the Republic also made great use of commandeered ARC-170s before phasing them out in favour of the smaller, cheaper, easier to maintain T-65B X-wing, which was the successor to the Z-95 Headhunter and ARC-170; combining the best of both in one formidable package. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C with aft laser cannons. 7-C with laser cannons. 7-A with proton torpedoes Name: Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter Origin: Star Wars Classification: Multi-role starfighter (space superiority fighter, strike fighter, reconnaissance) Users: Galactic Republic Starfighter Corps, Imperial Navy, Alliance to Restore the Republic Length: 12.71 meters Width: 19.85 meters (wingspan) Height: 3.81 meters Material: Most likely titanium armor fuselage and transparisteel canopies Needed prerequisite for use: Ideally a crew of 3 (1 pilot plus 1 gunner/navigator plus 1 tail gunner) plus an R4 series or R2 series astromech droid. However, the pilot plus one astromech by themselves can indeed fly the craft and operate all weapons and navigation systems. Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small Town level with aft laser cannons (Yield per shot on the highest power setting should be in the 1 to 2 Kiloton range. This rating is supported by how powerful the laser cannons of the Patrol Transport Gunship are; said gunship being designed for law enforcement and considered not too powerful by military standards). Town level+ with laser cannons (Larger and more powerful than typical starfighter laser cannons. Can take down a fully shielded Delta-7 with only three or four shots. Can also easily punch through armour plating with this level of durability). Mountain level with proton torpedoes (More powerful than the missiles used in the Umbaran long range capital defence turrets, which have yields of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. During the Battle of Ringo Vinda, ARC-170 and Clone Z-95 starfighters inflicted severe damage on the hulls of Munificent-class Star Frigates and Recusant-class Light Destroyers with proton torpedo barrages) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (1,050+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-relativistic+ speeds in space (Capable of keeping up with ships as fast as the Carrion Spike and Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 1.5 hyperdrive. Should thus be much faster than Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering several thousand light-years per jump in as little as an hour or couple of hours) Durability: Larger Building level+ without deflector shields (Much larger and much sturdier than the likes of the Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (More than capable of take a burst of laser cannon fire powerful enough to destroy something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter before depleting) Range: Several kilometers with laser cannons, dozens of kilometers with proton torpedoes Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7